Champion Multitaskers
* * * * |type = Backup|grade = |released = 69.420.666|efficiency/_damage = 69|fire_rate = 69|capacity = 69|mobility = 69|accuracy = As accurate as Meth Ew holding weapons|range = As effective as Meth Ew's attempts to garner people's attention|upgrades = N/A|theme = Cancer themed.|cost = 66420666 |level_required = Level 69}}The Anal Cancerous Champion Multitaskers is a Backup weapon introduced in the 69.420.666 update. It can only obtained from Minecraftian's vault of secret weapons. Appearance They are reskinned version of Turbo Pistols using the color schemes of the other futuristic weapons such as the Future Police Rifle or the futuristic theme. They have a white shell, alone with red details, and a red trigger. Strategy Tips * I don't like you Matthew * It's nothing personal, kid * But I must speak the truth * So you can see * Shotgun or a sniper, which reskin will it be? * Stay in the convro Matthew * I'm here to reveal the reality * You tryna make the best conceptions for this game * But you don't listen, you lose so you think this $#@$ is done * When I speak the truth, you're conceptions are just water guns And they aren't really fun * We review them ** $@#! ** Bye ** @!$*$^, ** Gone * So come on Matthew * Is there anything redeeming with your conceptions? * Here let's say that they are just no succ weapons * No succ weapons * No succ weapons * Matthew's %@# is nothing but no succ weapons * No succ weapons * No succ weapons * Look at Matthew he's trying to look threatened * No succ weapons * No succ weapons * Matthew's #%@^ is nothing but no succ weapons * No succ weapons * No succ weapons * Matthew just left the game, I have to reckon Counters * So who are these little girls, and why you wanna touch them? (ew) * "I'm currently driving with my car", someone needs a grammar lesson (oof) * You got ambitions like a businessman in your nation but, ** have a mental mind of an immature 8 year old in defecation (oops) * "Reverse Psychology", what the %#@^'s this excuse supposed to mean? * Your way of thinking is like it came from the troubled community ** "Accuracy?" ** "Design?" ** "Name?" ** "Capacity?" * #%@^ off with your half-@%# ideas because we all you make are just- * No succ weapons * No succ weapons * Look at Matthew he's trying to look threatened * No succ weapons * No succ weapons * Matthew's #%@^ is nothing but no succ weapons * No succ weapons * No succ weapons * Matthew just left the game, I have to reckon * No succ weapons * No succ weapons * Matthew's #%@^ is nothing but no succ weapons * You got a collection of about 600 or so weapons * But most of them are reskins, remodels, or have severe defections * NO SUCC! Attributes Copy and paste. Upgrades Meth Ew Ban Day Theme Anal cancer themed. Supported Maps * Yeah, good question. Weapon Setups I'm lazy so make your own setups, lazy. Trivia * It is a crossover weapon by ঊᏢᎪᎢ and Minecraftian47. * This weapon is part of the Category V Cancer set. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single Shots Category:Area Damage Category:Slows Down Target Category:Wall Break Category:Ricochet Category:Joke Weapon Category:Themed Category:Collaborated conceptions